


Off The Beaten Path

by Susurro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susurro/pseuds/Susurro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan-fiction centered around experiences between Danny and Ethan during the third season of Teen Wolf. It will slightly deviate from the storyline of the show. However, I have not formulated where I intend to go with it, be it happy, epic, sad, or tragedy. So do expect something relatively similar to the show.  </p>
<p>Also, I have introduced a few of my own characters, mostly in order to provide more plotmeat for Danny. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to write your very honest opinions about my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a loud boom. Then came the familiar pitter-patter against the window. It was raining. Danny didn’t mind. It always seemed to be dreary and wet, but still, Danny didn’t mind. He shifted his attention back to his desk. He hadn’t organized his things in a long time. Not since Jackson had moved away. Danny couldn’t fully articulate his feelings about Jackson’s absence in Beacon Hills. He was happy for Jackson. His friend seemed to be in better spirits during their occasional skype calls, but not having him around had made Danny feel like the odd man out nowadays. 

It’s not like Danny was completely alone. He let out a tiny sigh of relief. He had many friends, including Stiles, a.k.a. doofus, and Scott. They had grown on him. Okay. Stiles still had a lot of growing to do, but both him and Scott were good people. Maybe even good friends? Jackson had dated Lydia for a long time, so she and Danny had a fun, though often sardonic rapport. Allison was a nice girl as well, always kind and open with others. A bit too open and honest for her own good though. Oh well. Who was he to judge? He smirked. What an odd group of people Danny was close with. It made him chuckle. 

Again came the crack of thunder, this time accompanied by a far off jet of lightning. Through the clouds Danny could make out a barely visible full moon. It was like something out of a book: the moon, in its typical uncaring solitude, drifting through a dark and stormy night. He gave a smile. If this didn’t inspire him to do his English homework, nothing would. Danny looked down at the assignment. “Write a five paragraph essay on what you hope to accomplish this year.” Write. Five paragraphs. Essay. Accomplish. This year? Danny sighed. He hated writing. It was a dark stormy night indeed. 

*****

“Very good!” Miss Blake said with a cheerful smile as she handed Danny his assignment. He gave a thankful grin and continued out the door into the hallway.

“Oh come on man!” Stiles teased, grabbing the paper from Danny’s hand. “What is this? I mean, Lacrosse, Math, Computers, and now English? Is there anything you’re not good at?” 

“Laying girls.” Lydia interjected with her typical stone-faced demeanor. Stiles let out a giggle. He coughed in an effort to hide his awkward laugh. Everyone stared. 

“Ha-ha! Very funny…” Allison broke the silence. Danny didn’t mind. He shrugged off Lydia’s insult, recognizing it as a playful jab. Their friendship was like that, full of kittenish banter. Danny had a thick skin and knew that no one here really cared about his orientation. Moreover, of all of his friends, Lydia was most likely to rip someone’s head off for calling him out on it. 

“She’s just poking at me.” Danny replied in a bleary tone, but still smiling to his friends.

“You tired?” asked Scott. 

“Yeah, a bit. Haven’t slept well these past few months.” 

“Oh. My. God. I know the feeling!” mused Stiles. “Because of… stuff…” he continued when no one responded. 

Lydia looked sad for a moment. Danny wondered if they both missed Jackson. “Yeah, well, you should get that stuff sorted out.” Danny suggested with an air of lighthearted irony. 

“Oh you’d like that!” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. Yes I would.” Offered Danny in casual rebuttal. The whole group laughed. 

It felt good to see his friends laughing. They were always so preoccupied. If Stiles wasn’t infusing himself into everyone else’s business, then Lydia and Allison were acting unusual. Scott. Scott was just weird. Though Danny suspected he wasn’t being weird for the sake of being strange. It dawned on him. Danny still didn’t know that much about his friends. Maybe he didn’t know that much about Jackson either? He felt a twinge of anxiety. It was terrible feeling isolated, especially around his friends.

A bell rang. He watched Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison scurry off, one by one, each heading towards their next class. With a heavy sigh he continued towards his own.

Art class. Danny didn’t like art class; mostly because it was something he wasn't good at. He didn’t like writing either, but he liked Miss Blake enough to try. This class however was not the same. He had no talent (okay, so that might be the same,) and the teacher didn’t realize he existed. She literally did not realize Danny existed. About twice a week she would walk over to Danny, wearing a puzzled expression, and ask why he was there or if coach Finstock needed anything. When returning assignments, Mrs. Brabeppel would see Danny’s name and think the work had come from another class. It got to be fairly depressing. 

Today was not going to be different. Mrs. Brabeppel was obviously bewildered when Danny walked into the classroom, “Can I help you?”

“I’m in you’re class.” He replied.

“Oh! Of course! Have a seat!” She was a bit more disheveled than usual today. “Too many new students! But that’s alright. I’ll get to know you in time! Your name?” 

Despite the fact that Danny had been in her class for awhile, that he knew she lived downtown, had four cats, was perpetually complaining about going to weddings, she could not remember him. He was not surprised. “It’s Danny mam.” 

“Aw! A good name! Easy for me to remember!” She pondered aloud in a somewhat bloated tone of voice; it was as if she was assuring herself that she would indeed remember the name Danny. She might, the name however wouldn’t stick to his face. He rolled his eyes when she turned around and took his usual seat. 

“Art class…” he sighed.

Quinton, a rounder teen, with perhaps a bit more form than function, was sitting at the table. He was another good kid. Reserved, but not unwilling to let loose. 

“Everyday…” he gave a hushed chuckle.

“Not everyday, but most.” Danny responded with pursed lips. It was getting old not to be remembered. Very old.

“So, what have you been up to my dude?” Quinton asked genially. 

“Nothing much.” 

“Heh. I hope things aren’t as dull as you make them sound sometimes.” He jeered. 

Turning his attention to his very shabby drawing, Danny only half-heartedly replied, “It’s not so bad.” 

“Well, good thing life isn’t because that drawing is. Okay, okay! I know, bad joke!” said Quinton, trying to coax a happier Danny into the room.

Danny smiled. Quinton was the type of kid that Danny wouldn’t usually get to know. He didn’t care about sports, wasn’t at the top of the class, and didn’t have too many friends. Danny was still happy to know him though. At least someone remembered him in this class. 

Quinton must have been thinking something similar. “My girlfriend keeps asking who you are and why you say ‘what’s up’ to me in the hall. It’s pretty funny.” Danny raised his eyebrows. “I say it’s because you’re in love with me and that we plan on starting a dude-nude ranch out in Texas.” 

Danny laughed. “I say ‘what’s up’ because you’re my friend,” but Quinton was already lost in the farce. Danny wondered about his girlfriend. He wondered if they were equally as funny and strange, or if Quinton was the sole contributor of those elements. 

Mrs. Brabeppel walked by and saw Danny’s drawing. She opened her mouth, ready to provide input, but stopped. She had already forgotten his name. “Good.” She said with a pinched squeak before walking away towards her computer.

Not much else happened that class. Danny didn’t get much done, as per usual. He figured he’d be forced to accomplish the dreaded art eventually, but today was not that day. The bell rang and Danny packed his things. He was ready to go home.

The halls were crowded. A lot of the faces seemed familiar, but like his art teacher, the names weren’t coming to him. Ironic. He’d have to be better in the future; didn’t want to upset anyone. Danny kept walking. He was meandering, thinking about nothing in particular. 

Thud. 

“Uhg.” Danny gave a confused groan. Crap. He had walked into someone. “Oh! I am so sorry. I wasn’t…” He stopped. Maybe he had hit himself harder than he thought, he was seeing double. An angel-faced, navy-eyed, leather jacket-wearing automaton and his mirror image stood before Danny. 

“No problem,” the teen laughed. 

“Come on! Let’s go,” his mirror image barked. 

Danny understood, but was still lost for words. Twins. He was gaping; that must be attractive.

“You okay?” the twin that Danny had bumped into asked with a look of concern, already being led away by his brother.

“Uh huh…” Danny gave a barely audible mumble, as he watched the pair disappear into the parking lot.

He wasn't good at hiding his embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though most of the students like Danny, I don't think the universe does.

“Not a good look for you,” came a familiar voice. It was Lydia. She put her arm around Danny’s shoulder. 

He sighed. “Another day in the life.”

“You should pay more attention,” she smiled and poked him in the stomach. “Come on.” They walked out towards the parking lot. “So, who were those cute twins you bumped into?” 

“I don’t know?” Danny tensed his jaw. “I haven’t seen them around before.” After walking headfirst into one of them, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see them again. Oh well. It’s a big school. He doubted that he would.

There was a loud revving sound. Both he and Lydia turned to face the noise. A black motorcycle slowed to a halt in front of them. The rider removed his helmet. It was one of the twins. He was wearing an inquisitive look.

“You alright?” he said transforming his face into a smirk. 

Before Danny could respond to the teen’s inquiry, another black motorcycle zoomed past them towards the road. “Gotta go! See you around!” the twin said airily as he sped away. 

“Hot,” said Lydia, giving a nod. “Very hot.” 

Danny was nonplussed.

“Oh come on!” Lydia punched Danny in the arm, sensing his embarrassment. 

Scott and Stiles emerged from behind them. “Something wrong?” Scott asked with casual concern.

“Just Danny making a fool of himself and being too serious to let it go!” Lydia said in an exasperated, but still joking voice. “In front of a hot guy no less!”

“Hey! Wait a minute here! You never make a fool of yourself in front of me!” quipped Stiles. “Am I not attractive to you Danny?”

Danny rolled his eyes and joined in with the group’s laughter. 

They lingered for a few minutes until it was time to disperse. He said his goodbyes for the day and debated whether or not to go home. It was off-season and he hadn’t decided if he wanted to take up cross-country. Hmm. No. Today would not be the day to start. It had been long and he was tired. 

*****

“I’ll tumble for ya! I’ll tumble for ya! I’ll tumble for yoouuu!” Danny belted, arm resting out of the window while driving to school. Sleep and music was exactly what he needed to make himself feel better. 

There was a red light. He stopped his car, but continued enthusiastically mouthing the words to the radio. “I’ll be your baby! I’ll be your score! Oh! I’ll be so much more! He paused. 

Sitting in the lane next to him were the two twins, suited up in black leather and riding atop their black motorcycles. This time both of them were smirking at him. 

Danny’s wore an expression that was a mixture of horror and surprise. He undoubtedly looked like a caricature of a donkey getting hit by a bus. The music was not helping him feel better anymore. Not at all. He tried to turn it off, but only made his windshield wipers activate.

One of the twins gave him an awkward thumbs-up. “Right on.” he said. Though Danny could not yet tell the twins apart, he had a sinking feeling that this was the twin he had bumped into the day before. 

The light turned green and they were off. He was still stunned. Someone behind Danny honked. He melted back into his seat and continued on towards school. He wanted a do-over button so he could convince himself to stay home and prevent this horrible, horrible event from happening. 

He pulled into the space beside a familiar brown SUV. Quinton emerged cheerfully alongside an unfamiliar girl.

“Hey there!” shouted Quinton. “Did a rainbow take a dump on your homework or what?” he continued, eyeing Danny’s still morbid expression. The girl accompanying him shifted a little. She seemed uncomfortable. 

“Oh…” he sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“Right… Wait! This is my girlfriend Katherine!” Quinton said while pointing to the pretty, but otherwise ordinary girl by his side. 

“It’s Katie.” She corrected and held up her hand to shake Danny’s. She was avoiding his eye contact.

He felt a bit unprepared. “Danny. Nice to meet you.” 

“Well, we have to go…” said Katie in an quiet, but stiff tone.

“As you wish my lady!” Quinton laughed. “See you later bro!” The pair walked off, though Katie turned to give Danny a quick, but curious glance.

Danny wondered why Katie had seemed so rigid towards him. Oh well, this was nothing compared to earlier. He looked around and saw the two black motorcycles parked closer to school. Yep, nothing compared to earlier. 

The bell rang. He started towards the school’s entrance, examining the momentary chaos of people trying to go to class. Scott and Stiles hastily popped out of Stiles’ jeep and continued on in a hurried pace. His car was parked in a handicap space. Typical. Allison and Lydia were also strolling along. They seemed preoccupied. Danny sighed. He really wanted that do-over button. 

He collapsed into his seat. Math. Danny did well here. Things would turn around! In fact, maybe they already had? Stiles was making a scene -- he had done the wrong assignment. Danny chuckled. 

“Sit down Stiles… Please,” the teacher groaned.

“I’m just saying that if I can disprove theories on chance in the modern world, I should be exempt from turning in the homework,” Stiles fussed. Their math teacher gave him a deadened look, as if no money in the world would make up for having to deal with Stiles.

Stiles opened his mouth again to talk, but their teacher interrupted him. “Class, we have a new student, his name is Ethan. Please, just be kind to him so I can teach you something…” A tall figure walked through the door and Danny realized that he had pushed his luck in hoping for things to mellow down. 

Standing in front of the class was one of the twins. Horrorstruck, Danny let his head fall and crash against the desk and wished the cosmos would just strike him down already. 

The whole class looked at Danny with concern. “Are you alright?” the teacher asked.

“Yeah… Yes! I’m okay!” Things definitely hadn’t turned around. 

“Alright… uhh… let’s continue off from yesterday then.” Ethan maneuvered himself into a desk at the front of the room. Danny just hoped the twin wouldn’t remember the events of this morning, but he knew that was too much to hope for. He shuddered at the thought. The forces of the universe were out to spite him today.

Perhaps Economics would be better?

Nope. Both twins were in that class. Ethan and his brother Aiden. Moreover, Lydia turned around every five minutes, pointing to them like some kind of zoo attraction and mouthing, “So hot, right?” 

Would History be better? No, Aiden was in that class as well.

English? No… Danny couldn’t hide in there either.

Then came Art class, wonderful Art class. He never thought he’d say it, but Art class was now his favorite class. No twins. Just Danny. Well, if Mrs. Brabeppel could remember him. She couldn’t. It didn’t matter, Danny was safe here. Safe from the tendrils of shame that the universe kept squeezing around his neck. All was good. 

Well, almost. Quinton was absent, which was unexpected because Danny had seen him before school. Oh well. He probably had a doctor’s appointment or something. 

Danny was jerked away from his thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Brabeppel’s voice. “We’re going to the library… uh ..hm.”

“It’s Danny mam.” He replied in a manner that came from practice.

“Oh yes! Of course,” she mumbled, already dithering to usher other students out of the room.

The class arrived at the library and dispersed. Danny wasn’t sure why they were here. He hadn’t been listening. He saw other students checking out books to do with famous artists and assumed this trip was for research purposes. 

He began to rummage for books that interested him. He didn’t really like art and was therefore struggling to find anything. He sighed and sat down on the floor. P – Phillips. No. Picasso No. Potthast No. Danny stopped. He could see another group entering the library out of the corner of his eye.

He looked up. Lo and behold, it was the twins. Danny wasn’t surprised this time. He shook his head and pursed his lips. The universe was just being cruel. 

With a sudden fire in his gut, he grabbed one of the P books and started walking towards the tables. He wasn’t going to let them get the better of him. They weren’t even doing anything. They were standing around talking to one another. They probably didn’t even remember him.

Danny looked at them both. He’d been too preoccupied to actually look at either one of them before. They were tall and had a slightly imposing musculature. Blond. Wolfish grins. Dark blue eyes. They were also looking directly at Danny. 

Thud. 

Really? He had just walked directly into another person. “Oops. Sorry dude!” said the student before scurrying away to check out a book.

Great. Just great! Danny sat down at the closest table and began reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny’s cheeks were flushed. He was embarrassed. Though, at this point... It’s not like he could be made to look any more stupid, right? He had walked into one of the twins and they had just seen him walk into someone else. Worse still, they witnessed him lip-synching in what Danny thought was an intimate moment of self-recovery. They must think he was beyond weird.

Danny groaned. He’d just have to chalk it up to bad luck and understand that he couldn’t make a good impression on everyone. 

He wished Jackson were still around. Why wish that now? He guessed that Jackson would have given Danny the perspective to get over it. He really needed to get over it.

There was a faint knock on the table. Danny was snapped from his thoughts and looked up.

It was one of the twins. “Sorry. I ugh... didn’t mean to interrupt you.” He looked a little embarrassed himself. “It’s just, yesterday I bumped into you and… you’re Danny right?”

“How did you?” Danny asked with quiet surprise.

“Oh sorry! Lydia told me,” he said, pointing to Lydia. She was talking to the other twin, giggling and feeling his bicep. 

Lydia would do something like this. Danny made a mental note to get back at her in the future. He didn’t know how yet, but he would. 

“I’m Ethan,” he said with a look that was both nervous and confidant. “Can I sit?”

Danny was confused. “…yeah.” he offered, doing his best to smile and not look like the mortified guber that he was.

Ethan beamed. His whole face lit up; eyes bright and smile gleaming. Danny was still confused.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Ethan said before a silence could set in. 

“Oh. Don’t be!” Danny shook his head apologetically, still regretting bumping into Ethan the day before. “That was totally my fault! Apparently, I am just really good at walking into strangers.” 

Ethan laughed. He seemed really comfortable; it made Danny relax. 

“Actually, I’m just really good at embarrassing myself in front of strangers!” quipped Danny. “Especially after this morning…” 

Ethan continued to laugh. It was a striking laugh, full of amusement but devoid of cruelty. “I like that song!” 

Even though he had brought it up, Danny was hoping that Ethan might have forgotten about this morning. Guess not. “Yeah, I was in the moment.”

“You were killin’ it,” Ethan mused playfully. 

“Thanks.” Danny exhaled. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Ethan’s demeanor changed. He was more serious now, avoiding eye contact by starring at the floor. “I know you don’t know me, but can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure.” Danny offered, his brow furrowed with confusion.

“I’m new here and I don’t know anyone besides my brother,” he paused “and he’s not good for much.” Ethan was struggling to articulate his request.

“It’s just… I am not good at math, and when I asked the teacher if anyone could help tutor me, he suggested that I talk to you.”

“Oh.” Danny was less confused now. “I guess I’m almost as good at math as I am at embarrassing myself,” he chuckled while shutting his book. “I can help you.”

Ethan was beaming again. “This means a lot!” He cheered and clapped his hand over Danny’s. A jolt of exhilaration shot through Danny. It was like getting struck by lightning. He couldn’t explain it. 

Everything about Ethan seemed to be in focus all of the sudden. His eyes, though a dark navy, had a flare of brown that accented his chestnut hair. His grin was sharp and devilish, but also alluring and inviting. He smelled pleasantly of the earth, like he had been rolling around in hyacinths or had been around a cypress grove. His touch was warm, but not clammy. There was a strength to his hands as well; they seemed both rough and tender. He reminded Danny of a tiger, handsome and regal, but also wild and dangerous.

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked with a puzzled look.

Danny realized he was starring. “Oh, sorry! I spaced out. I was uh… just thinking about when I could find some time to tutor you.” 

Ethan bobbed his head, “Anything will work, really! I am not doing any sports right now, so… yeah. Anytime.” 

Not to be caught starring again, Danny actually began to give thought to when he could tutor Ethan. He wasn’t doing cross-country, but he had a sinking feeling that Coach Finstock was going to force anyone who played lacrosse to enroll in the sport. He’d also have to start setting aside time to catch up on his extremely malnourished art assignments. He looked down at his book. The Power of the Phallus in Art. Holy crap! Not the book he had intended to grab! He maneuvered his arms over the title, hoping in vain that Ethan hadn’t already seen it. “You know what? I can do whenever! Just give me a heads up!”

“Great!” purred Ethan. He looked back towards Lydia and Aiden. They seemed to be in the middle of some sort of kinky tickle fight. He sighed, “See what I have to deal with?” 

Danny couldn’t control his laughter. Lydia and Aiden were garnering quite a few stares, but neither seemed to care. “Trust me, Lydia’s an odd one! She has a good heart though!” Lydia chose that moment to shoo away a group of underclassmen that was ogling the pair. “Mostly.” Sighed Danny.

“And what about you?” asked Ethan, still grinning “Do you have a mostly good heart?”

“On the whole, I try,” chuckled Danny with a nod. He might joke about it, but it was true. Danny prided himself on being kind to others. Prior to befriending Jackson and joining Lacrosse, his peers hadn’t been so kind to him and he never forgot how truly awful that felt.

“I could tell,” said Ethan breezily “and not just because you’re willing to help me catch up in math; which is totally awesome by the way! You just look like that good friend type.”

Danny blushed slightly. “T-Thanks.” 

After a brief silence, the bell rang. School was out. “Well, I think it’s time for me to get going,” said Ethan before patting Danny on the back. He made his way towards the door where Aiden was waiting for him, but paused halfway. “Thanks again and see you around.”

“If you need anything else…” Danny mumbled, but Ethan was already gone.

“So hot right?” came a familiar voice. It was Lydia. 

“Yeah, you looked like you were having all sorts of fun over there.”

“Oh please!” retorted Lydia. “Mr. I’m Going To Blush The Entire Time I Am Talking To You.” 

“I wasn’t? Was I?” sighed Danny in disappointment. 

“Only a little…” laughed Lydia. 

Oh well. He couldn't do anything about it. He'd just have to accept his fate as a sometimes-embarrassing individual. Okay. That might take time, but he'd give it a try.

“Also, me and Allison are going to In-N-Out if you want to come?” 

“I’m good… I have to catch up on this” Danny said while pointing to The Power of the Phallus in Art.

Lydia tilted her head to examine the cover, “Interesting… Good luck with that.”


End file.
